The Story of Taylor Snape
by The Fictionist Aura
Summary: The first impressions of Taylor Snape when she first meet her new parents...
1. Chapter 1

In the back of her mind, Taylor wondered what they would be like. "And once they arrive, you will go to Hogwarts where I'm sure you'll find plenty of friends." The blonde twenty – year – old woman from the orphanage guided the twelve year old to the town square. Frowning, Taylor curled a single strand of her light brown hair with her finger while her other hand tightened around the handle of her luggage.

"Oh look! There they are! Severus! Charlotte!"

Two people were approaching them, the married couple that had claimed her as their own since the deaths of all of her relatives. Seeing them up close, the man wasn't the best looking. His hooked large nose stuck up from his pale complexion, which was curtained by greasy black locks of hair. Charlotte, a name Taylor had personally despised, was a striking redhead, with a fairly full figure and green eyes that were friendly. The phase 'opposites attract' popped into her head. Severus with a feeling of dark gloom with his black eyes as well as wardrobe, verses his wife's green plain dress that mirrored her eyes. And to finish the image all off, the woman had a bundle of light pink cloth that, to Taylor's horror, was a baby girl. Thank God, she thought, she looks like she won't take after her dad. Her stomach did a flip-flop thinking of the very word dad and then knotted, realizing she would have to call the ugly man before her that word. For some reason, however she could easily imagine call Charlotte mom. In fact, it was rather inviting.

"This is your new daughter, Taylor! Taylor, this is Severus and Charlotte Snape or Dad and Mom." The blonde smiled as if introducing a five year old to different types of candy.

"Taylor Snape, follow me." Severus's voice did not match his face at all. It was low and rather sly compared to the expected huskiness. Almost hypnotic. Not saying a word, she did as she was sharply ordered, her luggage dragging noisily behind her. "Now let's understand the following rules. No cursing, partying, drinking, smoking –"

"Sev, you make it sound like she's eighteen!" Charlotte's high pitch voice made her husband's voice red. Or maybe it was the use of his pet name.

"I was just trying to clarify that-"

"She's twelve! And what we should be focusing on is new school robes, books, parchment, quills –"

"Cauldrons," he added, slightly relieved at the change of subject.

"Of course," she turned to face Taylor, "Taylor, you need to be measured. And maybe we can get you a new wand –"

"I am sure she has one of her own."

"But let me see it first. It might be too old or –"

"Charlotte, honestly…"

"Sevvie!" He found himself staring at the gravel on the street.

Charlotte giggled, turning to face Taylor again. "He hates when I call him that in public. If I ever want him to shut up, it works every time!" A wide smile appeared on her face. The brunette smiled meekly back. This is going to be a long life, she thought silently to herself as the foursome, one asleep, trotted along.


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor blushed nervously as the tailor began to take her measurements and scribbling down numbers in a tattered notebook.

"Hmm, average height…small waist…arms in proper proportion…should take two hours to make the seven uniforms, and one hour for the formal robes you want." The tailor mumbled, facing Charlotte. "And what color do you want the dress?"

"Light green," answered Severus, not caring that the tailor was obviously not talking to him.

"And the robes?"

"Orange."

"Pardon?"

"He said orange. Trust me, he knows what he's talking about. He's a color professional." Smiling, she hugged his arm and patted his chest with her free arm, causing Severus to grimace. The tailor nodded once, ignoring the awkward mood in the room.

"Very well. Come back in four hours, everything will be done." With that, she turned on her heel.

"Oh how exciting!" Charlotte cooed as she helped Taylor off the platform. "Come on, we'll have lunch and then shop for school supplies and then we'll go get your clothes and then we'll bring you home."

"Riveting," murmured Severus, absent – mindedly stroking the baby's cheek as he held the basket that he conjure up for easy carrying.

"Sev! Be more energized, would you? It's her first year at Hogwarts and you'll be there so you might as well get to know her before all the boys swarm to meet her." Charlotte babbled quickly as she lead them out of the store and toward a restaurant in the far corner of the street.

"What boys?" Immediately, his head snapped up in attention.

Taylor's eyes widened at the "and you'll be there" part. Why was _he_ going to Hogwarts?

Charlotte giggled, which Taylor had learned to be a regular occurrence. "I knew that would get you to listen." Suddenly, she turned to Taylor. "Which reminds me that that's all you've been doing. Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

"Does…umm, Severus work at Hogwarts?" Taylor stammered, refusing to call him Father or Dad.

"Yes, I do. I am the potions master so I am sure that you will have to take my class." His eyes bore into her and at once, she felt guilty for not asking him directly. His voice had barely concealed his irritation.

Charlotte frowned slightly. "Quit being so moody, Severus. You're obviously scaring her to death."

He didn't comment in return, just looked straight ahead and groaned as he read the title of the restaurant. _The Child – Cordial Chinese Cuisine Café_. In small print, he read, "Try saying that five times fast." Well, he thought, I hope they know how to cook better than they know their grammar.


End file.
